To the Tenth Power (Revisited Series)
To the Tenth Power is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. It is the first episode in a team-up between the Galaxy Rangers and the Space Rangers Official Summary Deviot revives the Psycho Rangers. The Power Rangers in Space show up to help their friends. In a huge battle, the Power Rangers are finally able to destroy the Psycho Rangers once and for all, or so they think. Synopsis Deviot obtains familiar data cards from a stranger on an alien planet; this planet is very desertlike. As the stranger tries to double-cross him, Deviot spots him and blasts him, instantly killing him. Back on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot materializes the data on the cards, and the Psycho Rangers are reborn, this time under Deviot's control. The Psychos are dispatched to capture the Rangers. First, Psychos Yellow and Black abduct Julette and Damon. Kai and Melissa are next, and put up a fight against Psychos Pink and Blue, but are also kidnapped. Finally, Ted is confronted in the woods by Psycho Red. Although he manages to morph, he is still no match for the psychotic bot. A mysterious cloaked figure appears to save Ted, and takes him away to safety. He reveals himself to be Andros, the legendary Space Ranger. Aboard the Megaship, Andros meets Leo and Mike, and reunites with Alpha, DECA and Delta. Andros recovers his Astro Morpher, and plans the next attack with the Corbett brothers and Ted. Andros and Ted bust into the warehouse where the four Rangers are being held. They lure the Psycho Rangers outside to battle. Alpha is shocked when he finds four people taking the other Astro Morphers from the vault; Delta is shocked but very pleased. With the captive Rangers guarded only by Sting Wingers, Magna Defender sneaks in and frees his friends. They leave the warehouse and join the two Red Rangers, facing off against the insane machines. The four remaining Space Rangers have appeared, ready to help. Everyone morphs, and the power team of eleven heroes stands ready to fight for all that is good. Both sides charge at each other, igniting a furious battle that will go down in Ranger history. Each Psycho takes on two Rangers. Magna Defender takes on Deviot and Villamax, and does extremely well against them. The Space Rangers whip out their weapons and fire at the Psycho Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers follow it up with an Orion energy attack. The team celebrates back at the Megaship, with Alpha revealing that he called Andros and the others, on the videophone in his room, to help out. His words are accompanied by a flashback of Alpha walking into the phone booth, closing the curtain, sitting in the chair, dialing the number and, upon their image appearing on the screen, informing Cassie and the others. The Space Rangers decide to stay for a while and see the sights on Terra Venture, with Alpha offering to give them the guided tour. At the scene of the battle, it is revealed that Psycho Pink survived. However she is very weak, her energy having been drained in the battle, and can barely stand when Deviot arrives. He tells her that the Psychos have proved to be a disappointment but, ultimately, she can still be of use. Pink tries to say something, but Deviot says that she needs to save her strength; he will take her back to the Scorpion Stinger to be nursed back to health and for her to sleep. Cast *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Ted Swanson (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett *Melissa Fahn as Melissa Jones (Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan *Cerina Vincent as Julette (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (The Magna Defender) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *David Lodge as Villamax (voice) *Richard Cansino as Morax (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) Quotes *'Andros': I think we lost him. Come on. Over here. *'Ted': Thanks. Whoever you are. *'Andros': You're welcome. *'Ted': You're Andros. The red ranger. I was there. When you and the rangers saving the Earth. ---- *'Andros': Come on. He'll be coming back. ---- *'Alpha': Ted, Leo and Mike are the only ones left. Oh. Andros, you're back! It's so good to see you again. Oh. *'Andros': Hey, Alpha. Okay, okay, it's good to see you, too. Right now, we have to worry about the other rangers. *'Alpha': Absolutely. *'Mike': I'm Mike. It's an honor to meet you. ---- *'Alpha': Do you suppose it's the rangers? ---- *'Leo': It's Destro. Let's get going. ---- *'Andros': It's time to break it open. ---- *'Leo': Your morpher. *'Andros': I thought I might be needing this again. Here's the plan. Got to surprise themselves. Mike, you're going first. ---- *'Psycho Red': Give up, Red Rangers, you're out numbered. *'Magna Defender': Ted, Andros. *'Galaxy Red': Alright, the plan worked. ---- *'Psycho Red': In your dreams. There maybe seven of you. But you're still don't have a chance to get us. *'Red Space Rangers': There may only seven of us. But we're can't still take care of you guys. *'T.J.': (Off-Screen) How about the eleven of us! *'Red Space Ranger': Huh? *(They turned around, revealed that the Space Rangers are here) *'Kai': No way. It can't be. *'Galaxy Red': This is great. *'Red Space Ranger': Yeah. *'Damon': Oh, yes they can. *'T.J.': Ready? *'Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and T.J.': Let's rocket! *'Astro Morphers': 3, 3, 5! *(Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and T.J. transform into Space Rangers) *'Black Space Ranger': Hyah! *'Yellow Space Ranger': Hyah! *'Pink Space Ranger': Hyah! *'Blue Space Ranger': Hyah! *(Space Rangers are going down) *'Pink Space Ranger': We thought you could use a little help. *'Galaxy Red': Alright. You guys ready to join the party? *'Ashley, Damon, Kai and Melissa': Go, Galactic! *(Ashley, Damon, Kai and Melissa transform into Galaxy Rangers) ---- *'Galaxy Red': We're ready. ---- *'Galaxy Red': Let's do it! *'All': Hyah! *(Galaxy Rangers, Space Rangers, Psycho Rangers Deviot and Villamax are fighting each other) *(Galaxy Red, Red Space Ranger and Psycho Red are fighting each other) *'Galaxy Red': Behind you! *'Psycho Red': Wrong. *(Red Space Ranger shoots Psycho Red) *(Pink Space Ranger, Psycho Pink and Galaxy Pink are fighting each other) *(Galaxy Pink slashes Psycho Pink) *(Pink Space Ranger shoots Psycho Pink) *'Galaxy Pink': Thanks, Cassie. *'Pink Space Ranger': No problem. *(Galaxy Blue, Psycho Blue and Blue Space Ranger are fighting each other) *'Blue Space Ranger': Yeah! You're turn, Kai! *'Galaxy Blue': I'll show him. *(Galaxy Blue attacks Psycho Blue) *'Galaxy Blue': Ha, ha. Gotcha. *(Black Space Ranger, Psycho Black and Galaxy Green are fighting each other) *(Psycho Yellow, Yellow Space Ranger and Galaxy Yellow are fighting each other) *'Yellow Space Ranger': Star Slinger! *(Yellow Space Ranger shoots Psycho Yellow) *(Deviot, Magna Defender and Villmax are fighting each other) *'Deviot': No. *(Magna Defender slashes Villmax) *'Psycho Red': They can let them beat us. *'Galaxy Red': Tap out if you need to! *'Psycho Red': We will never quit. *'Galaxy Rangers': Lights of Orion, activate! *(Galaxy Rangers transform into Lights of Orion Mode) *'Red Space Ranger': Spiral Saber, power up! Hyah! Alright, guys. You're turn. *'Black Space Ranger': Quadro Blaster, power now! *'Red Space Ranger': Ready? *'Pink Space Ranger': Aim! *'Psycho Red': Woah! *'Red Space Ranger': Fire! *'Black Space Ranger': Fire! *(Space Rangers shoots Psycho Rangers) *'Galaxy Red Lights of Orion Mode': Hyah! Let's end this! Power up mode! *(Galaxy Rangers Lights of Orion Mode attacks Psycho Rangers) *(Psycho Rangers are defeated) Notes *The team-up continues in the next episode. *Alpha uses his quarters' videophone again in this episode, though in a flashback. *While "Rangers of Many Worlds, Part 1 & 2" is the first team up between two teams of Rangers, this episode and The Power of Pink are the first to unite two teams of Rangers that haven't had a previous encounter. **Unlike Rangers of Many Worlds, these episodes use no elements from their Super Sentai counterpart, and are filmed with entirely original footage. *This two-parter follows the Super Sentai tradition of the current year's Rangers teaming up with the previous year's Rangers. *Zhane doesn't appear in this episode, nor is he referenced. Interestingly, his morpher is not in the vault with the other Space Rangers'. ** The reason Zhane was not in this episode was because his actor, Justin Nimmo was not available at the time. *Deviot refers to the Psycho Rangers as old friends, suggesting an earlier encounter with them that resulted in great friendship. *This episode ties Lost Galaxy: Revisited closer to the bygone "Zordon Era" when Ted reveals to Andros he was among the Angel Grove citizens present during "Countdown to Destruction". He also reveals that "an old man", "a fat woman" and Jerome Stone were murdered in a monster battle fought by the Aero Rangers. The previous two descriptions are references to Principal Caplan and Miss Appleby from The Prime Reality, as it was made unclear what became of them after their character departures in Turbo. Stone's departure in Turbo was also unexplained. *It is not known how Deviot acquired the data cards when they were last seen in Astronema's possession during the last scene in In Space: Revisited's "Ghosts in the Machine". Errors * The Psycho Rangers' voices no longer have the echo effect they did before. It can be said that their original master, Astronema's restoring to goodness purified them of their evil influence a bit as well. * Alpha 5 and Delta 4 were both shocked by the appearance of the Space Rangers despite sending them a distress call on the videophone in Alpha's quarters. It can be explained that they were shocked by the speed of their arrival rather than their appearance. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Episode